legendarygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Store Packs
'Store Packs' Most packs have a massively low chance for obtaining any featured reward. __TOC__ 'Pack Information' *Improved chances to obtain X hero increase with every Tier, but it's likely based off a very small percentage so it shouldn't be a deciding factor in buying any of the next tiers. *To fully use any type of intensity you need the UR hero which is extremely rare and often the Unique hero as well for their battle skills to 'monetize' "synergize". Minimum cost: 15k-30k+ gems for 1 UR. *The UR hero often has a more powerful skill than the Unique hero. If you aren't willing to buy Tier 7 multiple times for the UR ($500~1000 might leave you empty handed), only get Tier 2 and skip the Unique pack for that week. *If you are investing into an Intensity Pack, make sure you get the UR Intensity Hero FIRST because you can get the Unique Hero guaranteed from the Tier 6 Unique Hero Pack. *The 2 Intensity heroes worth investing in are The Mummy (UR Earth CMDR) and Jade Protector (UR Earth Slayer). Jade Protector is the strongest intensity hero, but you need 2 Master Wu as well to maximize damage. *Overall it's better to spend gems on 2-6+ guaranteed 4★+ PWR/DST/RAIN/TD heroes than 1 UR intensity hero, unless you save enough gems (20-30k+) specifically to pull for the UR hero and buy Tier 6 for the Unique Hero. 'Recommended Packs' Every week you should try to get at least the UR Slayer (Tier 2), and Event Relic (Tier 2) Packs for a duplicate of the Event Hero, and a useful Event Relic to go with your team. *'Event UR Commander / Slayer • Only Tier 1-2 for the Event Hero 3★.' *'Event Relic • Only Tier 1-2 for the Event Relic 3★.' *'Optional:' SPWN/PWR/DST/RAIN/TD • Only Tier 1-3 for a Featured 4★ Hero. **(Gem Spawner / Power Gem Hero / Gem Destroyer / Gem Rainer / Turn Delayer) *'Optional:' Legends • Only Tier 1-3 for Heroes, Shards, and Essences. Recommended Offers: #'2,800 Gems ($6)': Always available to buy. 200 Gems a day for 14 days. #'10,000 Gems ($20)': 1-Time Offer. Supposedly available again after a long while. Not Recommended Offers: *'VIP Subscription: Not Recommended' *Read more about why it's not recommended on the VIP page. 'Hero Pack List' You can view more detailed information including Pack Costs and Rewards at: bit.ly/legendarygoh 'Hero Pack Schedule' Each pack follows a certain schedule of when it's available in the Store. #Legendary 5x Hero Pack is available Monthly? #Legends Pack is available Weekly. #*Occasionally Ultimate Legends packs are available instead of Legends Packs. #Multiple Commander / Slayer Event Packs are available Weekly. #*'Including:' Head Start and UR & Unique Packs (Day 1), Relics (Day 2), and Wisps & Catalysts (Day 3). #*Commander Events are always followed by Slayer Events and vice-versa. #Usually random 1 Hero Pack is available in a Weekly Rotation including: #*Gem Spawners, Power Gem Heroes, Gem Destroyers, Gem Rainers, Turn Delayers, or a mixed pack of 4 heroes with a certain type of defensive or counter skill. #*This doesn't include the Legendary 5x or any of the Legends Packs. 'Legendary 5x Hero' 'Legendary Choice' 'Legends' 'Ultimate Legends' 'Gem Spawners' 'Power Gem Heroes' 'Gem Destroyers' 'Gem Rainers' 'Turn Delayers' 'Event Pack List' 'Bounty Event Hero' 'Commander / Slayer Event Relic' 'Slayer Head Start' 'UR Slayer Event Hero' 'Commander Head Start' 'UR Commander Event Hero' 'Unique Commander / Slayer Event Hero' 'Legendary 13x Hero' 'Event Catalyst' 'Event Wisp' 'Event Catalyst & Wisp' 'GvG Pack List' 'Warden' 'GvG Domination' 'Relic Pack List' 'PvP Edge Relic' 'Legend Relic' 'Relic Power' Category:Guides Category:Stores